The Heart Of A Killer
by CoconutxNinja
Summary: Takahashi Yuki is the youngest Jouin in Konoha.When she finds out the Akatsuki is after her only friend,Naruto, she swears to protect him at all coast. But what happens when a killer kidenaps her so he could lure Naruto in to save here.ItachiOc


Kakashi looked down at a girl and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're a Jounin?" He asked, she nodded her head," You look like you never seen a twelve year old Jounin in you life…"she retorted.

The girl who said she was a Jounin had dark brown hair that was above her shoulders and light brown eyes. She was wearing black shorts and a red shirt that had a Kanata on the back.

"…Do you need to see Lord Hokage for proof, Kakashi-san?"

"No, that's alright, Yuki-san", he said with a sweat drop on the back of his head. Yuki smiled up at him.

"I'm just kidding … About you needing to see Lord Hokage for proof that is," she sated as she began to walk away.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out one of his novels and walked in the opposite detraction. Yuki had been gone for over a year and she already became a Jounin.

Yuki had her hands in her pockets as she walked down the road. She had been gone for over a year and nothing had changed in Konoha at all. It was still the boring nation it had been when she left.

She sighed.

"Nothing ever happens here, so why did I bother to come back?"

Her brown eyes looked a head and saw an Uchiha symbol on the back of a boy's shirt.

_Sasuke…_

Yuki quickened her pest to catch up to him.

"So how's Mr. .Gloom and doom doing?" She asked, looking at him.

"Hm"

"Ok, I'll take that as an 'I'm fine, thank you'. And me you ask, I'm doing fine too. Any was have you seen a hyper active blond…Oh that's right he's at the ramen bar. Thanks for your help Sasuke-san," Yuki said that in one breath not giving the young Uchiha the time of day to answer her question. Not like Sasuke would answer it though and she ran off towards the ramen bar.

When she reached her destination (that sounds like someone on an airplane), she could see the back of everyone's favorite blonde's head.

"Naruto-kun", she said as she sat down next to him. Naruto's blue eye's traveled from his bowl full of ramen, to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan", he yelled, hugging her. Yuki's tan face started to turn blue.

"Naruto, as much as I love you, can you please try not to chock me. When your hugging me, please?" She gasped.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he let go of her," So what are you doing here, Yuki – chan?"

"Well my mission is over and I remember before I left, I promised you when I got back I'd buy you ramen from you favorite ramen bar. So here I am; keeping my promise. Please tell me you didn't forget".

His eye's filled with joy at the thought of getting free ramen. Naruto hugged Yuki again this time making sure he wasn't chocking her.

"May I take your order?" The ramen dude asked. (Were going to call him Tad okay.)

"Yes, we would like t-"

**Puff**

Kakashi appeared behind the two. Still hugging Yuki, Naruto almost jump out of his set at the creaking sound.

"Kakashi –sensei", he said, letting go of Yuki.

"Wait, Sensei? Naruto –kun, Kakashi- san is your Sensei? Wow… And your three pupils pass your test; I have no doubt that Sasuke past th-"

"Hay"

"And Naruto- Kun, but Sakura would seem like the type to…Well anyways how did they get the bells from you anyways," she asked looking up at him.

"They didn't exactly ch-"

"Then how did they pass?"

"Well, Naruto tried to eat lunch before everyone else, Sakura fainted, and Sasuke touched a bell,"

"So he touched one, I was close."

"But he didn't get it.Anyways at noon I told them what it was about, and gave only Sasuke and Sakura a lunch. They feed Naruto, told me what they were doing, and passed, "Kakashi said it fast so he wouldn't be interrupted by the hyper brunette.

"Ok, Naruto-kun, and now you must go on a mission or training, what ever you Genin do."

"What about the ramen?"

"After … Kakashi-san what are you guys doing anyways?"

"Tra-"

"After training, ok"

Naruto smiled and ran off to the training grounds.Yuki smiled and looked up at Kakashi.

"You really shouldn't interrupt people ", he said.

"I know. So how was he when I was gone?" She asked.

"By him you mean Naruto? Well he's been improving," he said looking down at her.

She smiled and looked at the direction Naruto just ran off too.

"I heard he and Sasuke- san have been getting along off and on. I'm glad I'm not Naruto- kun's only friend around here", she said as her smile disappeared. "Lord Hokage didn't want me to go on a mission for a year but I insisted. As you heard I spied on the Akatsuki and I found out their after the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine- tails Demon fox) in Naruto. The organizing just has nine members, but their s-ranked criminals. They travel in groups of two, and each groups is assigned a demon to capture.

"I have to protect Naruto –kun at all coast. He's my only friend and he is the only one I know who never felt love in their life and the pain of being lonely. You can't tell him that he's in danger. I will be the one watching him. I told you this because I trust you"

He was silent; he looked down at the young girl.

"Kakashi-san you have to promise!" She yelled.

"Fine then, I promise not to tell anyone about everything you just said."

"Thank you,Kakashi-san, and your students are going to yell at you if you don't make it to the training grounds soon."

"Do I ha-"

"Yes!"

Without another word Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Yuki smiled were he was once standing. She felt proud. She just did the impossible; she got Kakashi to go some were on time.

With a smile on her face she started to head back to her apartment to get some rest. Not noticing red eyes watching her from afar.


End file.
